Away from Home
by Dracona In Volata
Summary: Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It can change you into the person you will be for the rest of your life.  Pureblood and proud of it, Mira enters the Great Hall and her life will be changed forever.


**Chapter One:**

The cry of an excited child, high pitched and elated with some new secret hidden far away, or at least, that's what it could have been. A great beast of metal, roaring in victory, waiting impatiently to take off for it's next work. It could have been that too. It could have even sounded like a mother cooing her young child as it smiles up at her with new life.

She opened her bright blue eyes, fixing them on the great train before her, a smile crossing her pale face. Scrawny fingers moving to play with the long white-blond braid that extended all the way down to her mid-back, she bit her lip, staring at the Hogwart's Express as children seemed to almost pile aboard. She was nervous, and understandably so. She had never lived away from home, and yet now she would be gone for months at a time, in a strange place, among her great and wonderful peers, as well as those horrible false children, usurpers of magic as her parents called them.

Mira could see one now, a child saying good bye to two muggle parents. She sneered at them in hatred, glaring at the boy as he got on board the train. _Filthy filthy boy! Not even good enough to clean my shoes if you ask me!_ She thought to herself.

Quickly she turned around to face her mother and father, smiling up at them. "Will I like it?" she asked them. "I don't want to be with his kind!" She pointed rudely at the Muggle-born boy who stared back at her, bewildered. "Filty Mudblood!" she snarled at him.

Her father smiled gently and proudly down at her. "You'll love it. And you don't need to worry, our family has always been in Slytherin, I am sure you will be too. No Mudblood's there."

Mira smiled up at him and give him a big hug. "Good, I will write as soon as I can, Daddy."

He nodded.

Mira's mother gave her a hug as well. "I look forward to your letters, dear."

Mira nodded and boarded the train, small black kitten under her arm, and trunk in tow. Clamboring up the stairs with a great racket, she flinched and glanced around before realizing that no one had noticed how much noise she'd made, everyone else had made just as much going up the stairs. Sighing in relief, she began to inspect the different compartments. She didn't stop until she found and empty one, putting her trunk up on the shelf above where she'd be sitting. She sat down, the little black kitten curling up on her lap and quickly falling asleep as she stared out of the window.

It wasn't long before she could hear someone else enter the compartment and she turned to see who it was. There were two. One of them was the muggle-born from earlier, the second was a boy her age with light brown hair and kind eyes. They both took seats. Her eyes narrowed as they introduced themselves and she didn't bother to listen. "Filthy Mudblood." She snarled at the first, turning her attention back to the window.

"What did you call me?!" He said, standing and drawing a wand. He was wearing the colors of the house of Gryffindor, obviously around his second or third year.

Mira eyed him lazily as the second stood and got in front of him. "Forget about it." He told him. "Just leave her be, she doesn't understand."

"No, Oliver! I'm not letting this Pureblood Slime get away with it! She's only a first year and she has the gall to say something like that to me! No! Get out of my way!"

Oliver glared at his friend. "But if you do something about it, you'll be expelled or wor-"

"Or just plain outmatched." Mira was standing now, wand raised, blue eyes on the muggle-born boy.

Oliver glared at her, turning and towering over her. "Just because I'm trying to stop him doesn't mean I'm going to help you, sit down, or maybe I will let him hex you for the hell of it!"

Mira was surprised a moment, thinking this boy was simply a fool, but she could see he was the same year as she and she glared right back at him. "You have any idea who you're speaking to! Who my family is!"

"I know full well." He looked at his friend. "Let's just find another compartment." He said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out.

Mira sat down again in a huff, glad they were gone, and feeling proud of herself for standing up to the mudblood and the evident blood-traitor.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep and not even paying attention to anything but the sounds of the train. She couldn't wait for her time at Hogwart's to begin, and to make real friends.


End file.
